Sometimes You Just Have To Trust
by vonnie836
Summary: After a hunt the boys have to look for help at the Roadhouse. This is set after 'No Exit' and 'Born Under A Bad Sign' Part of the H/C Challenge on OhSam!
1. Chapter 1

_So I'm finally back. This time with a story based on a prompt from newspapertaxis over on OhSam! The complete prompt will be posted after the last chapter, as it is very detailed and I don't want to spoil the story. Hope you will like it and let me know what you think. Hugs, Vonnie_

_

* * *

_

Sometimes You Just Have To Trust

Part 1

Disclaimer – Supernatural doesn't belong to me, I'm just having fun here!

He really didn't feel so hot right now. His head felt like it was submerged in water and his vision was going from black to white and back with nothing much in between. What he really wanted right now was to just give in to the pull and pass out on the spot, yet he knew this was a luxury he couldn't allow himself, as the price would be for it would be too high, with his brother slumped in the seat beside him, wheezing like an ox after pulling a tank out of the ditch. If he could just get his eyes to function like he wanted them to, this really wouldn't be such a problem, but it was sort of difficult to drive a car, when you had no idea which side of the road you were on or even if you even still were on the road at all.

Not being able to make out that road was actually the only motivation Dean Winchester had for pulling over, at least he hoped he pulled over and wasn't standing somewhere in the middle of said road. Reaching beside himself, he felt more than he actually saw the water bottle he deposited there earlier. He unscrewed it and lifting it to _his li_ps, sucking down a large gulp of its contents, when a coughing sound to his side made him start and drop the bottle. Instinctively he grabbed for it, trying to prevent it from falling. As it turned out, not a smart move, as the water his brain seemed to swim in, now started to stir and violently turned it over and over. Struggling to hold on to a semblance of consciousness, the hunter passed out before he knew it was happening. His body pitching to the side, the last thing he heard was a moan from his brother as his head landed on the other man's injured leg.

SN SN SN SN SN

Really, it was supposed to be an easy hunt, but like always nothing ever went down easy, not if your last name started with Win and ended with chester. That was not only a fact, it was more like a law and by now both of them should be used to it and plan for it. Yet one could always hold out hope that this time would be different and without hope one couldn't really go on living. Sure, this time neither of them had been completely innocent on how this hunt went down. It wasn't unusual for Dean to run in halfcocked, especially when lives were on the line, but Sam was usually the one who stopped his brother and made sure they were thoroughly prepared. Not this time though, as both of them had rushed in, desperately attempting to save the life of a little girl.

Getting thrown around by the angry spirit of a known wife beater and pedophile had turned out not to be a lot of fun for Dean. The ghost had kept his little daughter captive in the very place he had died, a hunting cabin deep inside the woods. By the time the Winchesters arrived it had been too late, five year old Katie had been dead for several days. Her spirit yet had still been there and not even in death had the poor excuse for a father left her alone. So while Sam had hurried to salt and burn the body of the child, Dean had tried to keep the evil entity away from her and in the process been not only thrown across the one room cabin, but also had found his right side impaled by an aluminum spear that had conveniently happened to be part of the decoration.

It had been up to Sam to haphazardly patch is brother up to prevent him from bleeding to death and dig up the bones of Thomas Rafferty, which thanks to the hurry his former wife had been in after killing him in self defense, had been buried only deep enough to prevent animals to get to them. After taking his daughter away from him, it had initially seemed like Rafferty had gone with her, yet both boys knew that it was very likely just a ruse. Their instincts had once again proven true, as right when the younger Winchester had uncovered the decaying corpse, the spirit had shown itself and first deposited Dean, who had been standing watch, against a tree, then had thrown Sam towards the house, using one of the windows as a bulls eye.

Thinking the seemingly unconscious older brother was no threat, the spirit had gone after Sam, who although dazed and injured, had still been able to get to his feet. What exactly had happened inside the cabin wasn't clear, but it had been only due to Dean's quick thinking, the hunter only had the wind knocked out of him and had been able to sprinkle salt on the corpse, before dousing it with exhilarant and throwing a lit match on it. The screech coming from the cabin had been bone chilling and adrenaline had given the concerned older man the strength to ignore his own injuries and run in to help his brother.

He had found the younger man lying halfway in the hearth with a fire place poker sticking out of his thigh, out cold. Although cast iron, the poker had a wooden handle, the reason why the spirit had been able to use it.

After patching Sam up, not an easy task, as the poker had been thrown with lots of force and had struck bone and in return being patched up by the younger hunter, after he had regained consciousness, Dean had allowed for an hour's rest, before heading back to the car. The three hour walk had turned into almost twelve, not the least thanks to the chest infection the taller Winchester had been carrying around for days. By the time they had finally gotten to the Impala, Sam had been congested and wheezing, his coughs painful to listen to and the rattle now clearly audible from his chest had done nothing to placate his brother.

Still, the young man had held up as well as he had been able too, using the forked branch of a tree as a crutch to keep the weight of his injured leg and trying to support his also injured sibling on the other. If Dean wouldn't have felt so poorly himself, he might have found humor in Sam's poor attempt to help him along, just as he was trying to do the same thing for his brother. In the end it had really not been clear, who had been supporting the other more, or if they had supported one another just well enough to somehow make it to their destination. Later the older man hadn't even been able to say, how they had gotten there and how he had started the car and driven off.

SN SN SN SN SN

When Dean came too, he had no idea how long he had been out or what their exact location was. The first thing he noticed was that his head was lying in his brother's lap, Sam looking down on him, his eyes shining with fever. It took him a moment to comprehend that seeing his brother's face actually meant he was able to see more clearly again.

"You 'kay?" The question was interrupted by a painful sounding barking sound shaking the younger man's body.

"Been better" Dean couldn't hold back a gasp as he tried to sit up, a move that also caused some of the dizziness to return.

What concerned him more though, was the moan coming from his brother, which was once again interlaced with coughing. Allowing the spinning sensation to dissipate, he righted himself completely and took in Sam's appearance. The younger hunter was leaning stiffly against the back of the seat, obviously trying to remain as upright as possible to help his ill lungs to expand as much as possible. The cuts and bruises his face bore from being thrown through a window did nothing to disguise his flushed cheeks nor did they cover up the paleness of the underlying skin. His hair, wet with perspiration, was plastered to his face and his usually hazel eyes were bright with fever.

"You don't look so hot!"

"You look…" There was another coughing spell, almost taking his breath away, before Sam could push out the rest of the sentence, "...in the mirror lately?"

Dean supposed he didn't look much better, still right now it didn't matter he needed to get his brother somewhere safe, somewhere where he could take care of him. It would be a lot easier to do so, if he had an idea where they were located at this very moment. The thought crossing his mind suddenly almost made him slap his head. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he played with it for a moment, before pulling up the GPS feature. It was definitely a sign of the blood loss and possible concussion that he didn't think of it earlier. It took a moment before he was able to read their position, but when he did, he knew there was only one place close enough to go to. If he would have to choose, this wouldn't be where he would go, yet he was sure that even after everything that happened, they wouldn't be denied help there, at least not initially, until he could get them somewhere else.

A look over to Sam, who was leaning against the passenger side window, passed out now, but still rattling and wheezing with each breath, gave him the boost he needed to make up his mind. His brother needed help as fast as possible.

SN SN SN SN SN

The place looked almost abandoned when the Impala pulled up in front of it. Not really surprising at four o'clock in the morning, when most people where still sleeping. The last hour of the drive had cost Dean almost everything he had left. He knew for a while that his wound had started bleeding again, not heavily, just seeping enough to deplete him of more of the precious life juice than he could spare.

Taking a breath, he peeled himself out of the driver's seat and went around to the passenger side. Several times he had to hold on to the car to prevent himself from falling, as dizziness and the headache from hell weren't exactly a great mix. Leaning against his baby, he opened the door, listening for just a moment to his brother struggling to pull air into his lungs. Finally he reached down; his body still braced again the frame and put his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"I'm gonna help you stand up now." He explained.

"Don't need help!" The younger man wheezed out, before he was shaken by another coughing fit that made him double over and left him gasping for breath.

"Right, just humor me!" Even though he wasn't feeling well himself, Dean couldn't keep a smirk off his face, "You ready?"

A nod was the only affirmation he received. Helping his brother turn in the seat until his feet were settled on solid ground, he changed his grip to the other man's arms and pulled him forward and up, making sure he wouldn't hit his head on the roof. The sudden change in position left the younger man lightheaded and his legs buckled. Tightening his grip to keep his brother upright, Dean almost went down with him and it was only because he was once again leaning against the Impala that he was able to keep both of them upright. However, he couldn't suppress a moan, when he jarred his injured side.

"You with me?" He asked concerned after regaining his balance, when Sam's head lolled loosely against his shoulder.

There was a pause, before the other hunter straightened up slightly, "Yeah" He rasped, "You…?"

"Peachy, let's do this before we both grow roots!" Dean reached back into the car and pulled out the makeshift crutch, handing it to his brother. There was no way they would make it without Sam using the extra support for his leg.

Not bothering with closing the door, the two men started the painful journey towards the house. Ever so slowly they closed the distance between the car and the building. Both of them were beyond exhausted, hurting and it took all their concentration to stay upright.

About halfway there, the makeshift crutch fell cluttering to the ground. Startled, Dean wasn't fast enough to tighten his grip around his brother, before the younger man followed it. Denying his initial instinct to help Sam, the older sibling continued on, knowing he wouldn't be able to get back up, if he went down now. As his vision grayed, he continued to stumble forward, his arm firmly wrapped around his middle and his hand applying pressure to his injured flank. He felt like he was walking through heavy mud, as it got harder and harder to lift his feet and the distance didn't seem to decrease. Finally reaching the porch, he stumbled up the two steps and only due to the short distance to the door fell against it instead of flat on his face, the crash serving as the knock he wouldn't have had the strength to complete.

He still leaned there, when the lights inside came on and the cocking of a shotgun could be heard. It was only because of the speed, with which the person opening the door jumped back that said person wasn't taken down by the now unconscious body of one Dean Winchester. As it was, the shotgun fell to the floor with a thump and the woman, who had held it, went down to her knees.

"Help me turn him over!" She demanded from the younger woman behind her, who was also holding a gun.

Turning the fallen man over, a gasp escaped both of them, "Dean…"

It was the older one, who first recovered, "Jo, get me some water."

Waiting for her daughter to move, Ellen Harvelle started to check the unconscious young man injuries. She didn't bother checking the obvious, by now crusted over laceration on his forehead; instead she gently moved her hands through his hair, lifting up his head until she found two areas that were not just swollen but also moist with blood. Letting her eyes glide down his body, she noticed the hand pressed against his side. Lifting it away, she let out a curse.

"Shit, what did you get into this time?"

She took the glass her daughter held out to her and carefully lifted it to the young man's almost bloodless lips. A small groan came from the hunter, but otherwise he showed no response.

"Dammit…" Turning her head, she called towards the back, "Ash, get your butt out here, we need help."

A grumble came from the room bordering the bar, but it didn't take long for the mullet headed genius to show himself. As soon as he spotted the hunter sprawled out on the floor, he increased his pace.

"Let's get him to the guest room." Ellen ordered, "Jo, call Doc White, this looks pretty deep and I think he might need a transfusion."

SN SN SN SN SN

Ten minutes later Dean Winchester was settled into the 'guest room', a small room in the back of the house with two beds, which had seen more than just a few tired or injured hunters spent time there. Ellen had put a pressure dressing on the wound on his side. When she went into the bordering bathroom to wash her hands, Jo returned.

"Doc will be here in half an hour." She said, "How is he?"

"Still out, he hasn't moved an inch on his own. Wonder how he even made it here on…" She was going to say 'on his own', but never finished, as a thought struck her, "Jo, stay here!"

Without further explanation she walked away, calling out for Ash and turning on the outside light on her way out of the house.

"I should have known!" She chastised herself, when she spotted a tall figure lying in a heap on the ground.

Running the last few steps, she went down to the ground. Hearing the wheezing respiration coming from Sam, she decided to wait with any further assessment and instead waved at Ash, who by now was standing right behind her.

"Let's get him inside; it's too dark to see anything out here anyway!"

Together they were able to hoist the tall Winchester up and drag him into the house. Calling for Jo to uncover the second bed, they settle the young man onto it. Immediately checking for injuries, Ellen took in the lacerations all over his face and neck then saw the blood on his jeans.

"Jo, I need to clean him up, you know what I need. "

Getting no response, she turned to see her daughter lean against the wall, her face pale and her eyes staring at the figure in the bed with an expression of horror.

"Look, I understand how you feel, but we don't have time for this now. So pull yourself together and get me what I need." Seeing the other woman leave the room, she turned to Ash, who was still standing in the doorway, "Help me get his cloth off."

"Aren't you glad I decided not to leave until tonight?" The computer whiz wondered.

"Just get over here, now!"

Knowing when he needed to shut up, he followed her orders without another word.

"Damn, he is burning up!" The bar owner cursed, "Guess it shouldn't really be a surprise with the way his breathing sounds." Seeing that Jo returned, she continued, "Set the water down here and give me the towel and wash cloth. His leg started bleeding again, when we pulled his pants down. Put a pressure dressing on it, while I clean the rest of him. The wound is too large it will have to wait for Doc."

She dunked the cloth into the water and expressing the excess, she started to wipe the blood of his face. Repeating the procedure on his left arm, she looked up, noting that the younger woman hadn't moved an inch.

"Look, you can leave after we are done here, but right now I need your help, so unless you want him to bleed to death, get a pressure dressing on that leg."

Like earlier, Jo started to move, following her mother's orders, silently leaving the room after she finished.

"I could've done that, you know!" Ash said.

"I know, but I need her after you're gone tonight. Don't think either one of them is going to be okay by then." Ellen said, never looking up from her task.

"You need to quit waking me up in the middle of the night, man my age needs his beauty sleep, you know?"

"Doc" Putting the washcloth down, she stood to greet the newcomer.

The tall, gray-haired doctor smiled at her before asking, "So what trouble did you get yourself into this time?"

"Not sure what exactly happened, neither of them has been able to talk since they arrived, but they're both pretty banged up." She looked at the two unconscious men, occupying her guest room then pointing at Dean, she said, "I think you should start with this one, I don't think my dressing stopped the bleeding on his side completely. Ash can help you if you need anything, while I continue cleaning the other one up."

"He doesn't sound good; don't need my stethoscope to hear he has at least a bronchitis, maybe worse." The doctor noted, before moving over to Dean's bed. Experience told that a few minutes more or less wouldn't make a big difference in a respiratory infection.

It took him almost an hour to clean and suture the deep wound on the older Winchester's side. Throughout the procedure the injured man moaned a few times, once even almost opened his eyes, but never woke completely. After checking for other injuries and putting several stitches in the laceration on his forehead, the old physician stood up and walked into the bathroom.

After washing up, he went to stand beside Ellen, "Nice job!" He told her, looking at the clean line of sutures she put into one of the deeper cuts on Sam's chest."

"Thanks, it's not like I haven't done it a hundred times before." She smiled then turned serious again, "Looks like he got thrown through a window or something, I took quite a few chards of glass out of him. Most of the cuts didn't need stitching, except of this on and one on his right arm."

"I know the other one is Dean Winchester, seen him a few years ago, when I patched his dad up, but who is he?"

Ellen stood and let the doctor have her seat on the bed, before she answered his question, "Sam, he is his younger brother."

"Oh, didn't know there was another Winchester." The old man responded then went on to check the ill young man's chest. Finishing with the front, he looked up, "Would you help me sit him up, so I can listen to the back of his lungs?"

He stood; allowing Ellen to sit again then helped her pull the limp body to a sitting position. Shaken by a coughing attack, the young hunter's eyes opened without warning. Although glassed over and not tracking, there was fear written in them, as their owner struggled to draw in the air his body so desperately strived for.

Seeing Sam's lips turn blue, it was only due to Doc White's calm demeanor that the tough Road House owner didn't lose her own composure. It seemed like forever, before the coughing slowed and finally settled. Although still cyanotic, some of the color returned to the young man's lips. His eyes open; he suddenly slumped and before Ellen could hold him up, his body fell forward, his head ending up on her shoulder. Her first instinct was to push him back, when she felt his cheek brush against her neck and through the rattle that was his breathing, she barely made out the "D'n" coming from him, sounding like a plea for help.

Seeing the questioning look from her friend, she just nodded at him, "Just do your thing, we are okay here." Somehow unable to keep her hand from running through his moist hair, she suddenly found herself soothingly whisper, "Sssssh, you're going to be fine!" with a tenderness she didn't know she possesses anymore.

"Definitely bronchitis," the doc interrupted her ministration, "sounds like he isn't far from pneumonia, can't tell exactly without x-rays, not that it matters, treatment isn't that different. Do you have any more pillows around? We need to keep his upper body elevated, it will help his breathing."

"Yeah, would you mind getting them yourself? Just go upstairs, Jo can help you."

"No problem."

After the physician disappeared, she adjusted her position slightly to take the ache out of her lower back.

"Kay…?"

This time she almost missed the partial word, "You're fine, Doc will fix you right up!" She encouraged, once again stroking his dark hair.

"N'no…D'n…'kay?

Her hear t almost broke, when she realized the young man was at least somewhat with it and worried about his brother, not like she initially had though himself.

"Dean is fine; Doc took care of him already. He is sleeping now!"

There was a sigh, before the tall body relaxed, almost taking her down, as he lost the fight for awareness.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes You Just Have To Trust

Part 2

It was already dark outside by the time Ellen Harvelle entered the bar room for the first time. After Doc White had taken care of Sam's leg, he had written prescriptions for much needed medications for both Winchesters. He had also inserted IV lines into both of them, knowing that she would have no problems starting the fluids and antibiotics he had ordered.

Even though Jo had returned to the room after picking up the prescriptions, she had refused to do even so much as hang the bag of fluids for Sam. Her mother had been glad that she had at least tended to the older sibling, who had been sleeping most of the time, but due to his concussion had needed waking up every couple hours. Although alert, he had been too weak to do more than answer the questions and on every occasion asking for about his brother. It had been sign of the seriousness of his condition that he never had questioned Jo's answers and instead just had fallen asleep.

One of the medications for Sam had been a Nebulizer Solution and although the machine administering it included a face mask with a strap to secure it, the youngest Winchester had been too out of it to do the inhalations without assist. And then there had been the coughing, which only increased in frequency after the medication had started to take effect.

It had been only half an hour ago, when Sam had finally fallen into a more restful sleep and the older Harvelle woman had been able to leave his side for more than a few minutes. Although Friday nights, like in every normal bar, could be pretty hectic, right now it was almost a chance to relax. Settling in her usual place behind the bar, she checked with Jake, a hunter, she had known for the last twenty years and who luckily had been in the area, willing to help with the 'Roadhouse'. After finding out there had been no incidence, she sent him to take a break, knowing that she most likely would have to return to help Sam, if the young man would start to get restless again. At the most she would have two hours, before his next Nebulizer Treatment would be due.

She moved around, exchanging words with some of the patrons, almost all of them hunters, she knew for years, only a few were civilians, who somehow ended up here by accident or men new to the business, still reeling from the tragedies, which caused them to enter this life. She was surprised, as it wasn't a weekly occurrence that there were this many strangers here, yet tonight she counted at least five, a fact, although not unheard off, which always left her somewhat uncomfortable. In this line of work one didn't trust people one didn't know. She would have to ask Jake to keep an eye on them and make sure things got locked down tight; it always paid to be careful.

SN SN SN SN SN

The Harvelle women were no strangers to restless nights. Owning the Road House was almost a guarantee to have at least one or two of them a week. Hunters came and went at all hours, many of them coming for help with all kinds of injuries or to rest for a few hours. Some came to restock supplies, knowing the Road House had a secret room in the basement, where weapons and other things were stored. And then there were the phone calls, many in the middle of the night, needing someone to bail them out or just an answer to a supernatural question.

Although not as busy as her friend Bobby Singer, Ellen was starting to close in on him. She hardly hunted herself, but since Jo started getting into the business, she was training harder again and going out more often, making sure she would be ready, because there was one thing she knew for sure and that was that one of those days her daughter would need her help. She lost her husband and she was ready to make sure she wouldn't lose her daughter, not if she could help it.

So adding another sleepless night shouldn't have been that different, yet taking care of the Winchesters had taken more out of the elder Harvelle than she expected. She regretted sending Jo to bed at 2 AM, as Dean had started to run a fever shortly after. Instead of getting her back up, she had taken care of both boys, applying cold compresses to them, checking on their wounds, increasing the rate of Dean's IV after calling Doc White and running back and forth between them to make sure her older patient wouldn't tear any of his sutures and Sam wouldn't drown in his secretions.

It was only when morning dawned that Dean's temperature finally dropped down to normal and his sleep was becoming more restful. It was almost at the same time, when Sam opened his eyes and attempted to get up, before the tired bar owner could get to him. It was due his weakness and injured leg slowing him down that she caught him just in time, before he could face plant on the floor. Holding on to him, he struggled weakly against her, unable to suppress the moan, which led to another attack of coughing, which in turn left him once again struggling for air.

D'n…got…get…Dean!"He managed to push out between gasps.

"He is fine, Dean is fine. You need to lie back down, son." She soothed, only to find him struggling even more.

"No, need…Dean…go…" More coughing followed, this time it ended changing into gurgling wheezing, making Sam's lips turn cyanotic again.

Grateful that she had prepared the Nebulizer ahead of time, she reached over and turned the machine on. Taking the face mask, she pressed it against the young man's face, hoping it would be enough. It took almost a minute before the wheezing changed back into coughing, harsh and painfully deep, making it impossible to effectively draw air in. The youngest Winchester's eyes were wide open, fear and distress stamped into them, as his overtaxed lungs attempted to pull in oxygen, while expelling bacteria infested sputum.

Without warning Sam gagged, then expelled the meager contents of his stomach, giving Ellen just enough time to take the mask off his face, but not enough to get out off the way, leaving her sweater the recipient of what thankfully was mostly bile and water. At the same time she felt the lanky body slump over and reacting instinctively, she was able to catch the unconscious young man.

"Sammy?" The word came from the other side of the room.

'Why?' she wondered silently, 'Why did Dean have to wake up now?' She already knew the answer though.

"Go back to sleep, I've got your brother." She said still holding on to the younger sibling.

"No, what's wrong with him? He needs me." Dean's voice was filled with anxiety and Ellen could hear the blanket being shoved to the side, as a groan escaped the hunter.

"Oh no, don't you dare get up!" She growled harsher than intended, "If you want to help your brother, you need to stay where you are. You are in no shape to get up without help and you won't be any use to Sam with your ass on the floor."

Hearing no further movement, she realized her warning worked. Grateful for small favor, she said, "I'll let you know how Sam is, as soon as I'm done with him."

"Thanks!"

She didn't respond, instead working on getting her charge back into bed and applying the Nebulizer mask to his face again. There were a few more coughs, none of which had much force, before Sam's breathing settled into a more regular pattern, the wheezing and rattling in his lungs remaining, but the bluish color to his lips disappearing. After all the medication dissipated, she turned the machine off.

Looking at Dean, she said, "He is okay for now. I'm just going to rinse out the applicator and get out of this sweater."

The older Winchester nodded, but remained silent.

Disappearing into the bathroom, she took off her the soiled piece of clothing, deciding the T-Shirt she wore underneath would be enough for now. After cleaning the equipment, she went back, taking a deep breath before sitting down beside Dean's bed.

"Sam has bronchitis, possibly pneumonia, Doc White isn't sure, but he says treatment is the same anyway."

The worried look from the green orbs said more than Dean could have expressed in the words he spoke, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Doc thinks so; he just needs a lot of help right now." She answered truthfully.

"Just give me a couple of hours to sleep, I can take over then."

"Dean, you lost a lot of blood and your wound needs time to heal. You pop those stitches, you'll be right back to where you were, when you first got here. So let me take care of Sam for once. You are right here and he needs to know that you are alright, not worry about you. That would be detrimental to him right now." She knew she wasn't playing fair by using Sam worrying about him against Dean, but it was the only way she knew the firstborn Winchester would give in to her demands.

"Fine, you win, but only because I don't want Sammy to worry about me." The older brother grumbled, "And you'll let me know, if the kid needs me!"

It wasn't a question, but a direct order and Ellen couldn't hide a smile. Seeing the young man fighting against his drooping eyelids, she didn't comment on it though, instead she simply stated, "I promise!"

The answer came in form of the green eyes closing and the older Winchester relaxing in sleep, the trust expressed in this meaning more to her than any words could have ever have expressed. Pulling the blanket up around him, she checked the IV line then went over to look at the younger brother. Satisfied that his breathing, although harsh and wheezing, wasn't labored, she settled in the cushioned chair beside the bed. Leaning back, she relaxed, hoping to be able to get some rest before Jo woke and the tasks of the day started all over again.

SN SN SN SN SN

After cleaning up the mess last night's patrons left and making sure her ill and injured guests were taken care of, Ellen decided it was time to let her daughter take over a while and give herself a break. Giving Jo instructions, she could tell from the younger woman's face that she was not too happy at the prospect of having to care for both Winchesters.

"Do you have to go to town today? Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"Not if you want to eat tonight, we are out of almost everything." Her mother replied.

"Okay, but you could tell me what you want and I could go, I have a few errands to run anyway." Jo suggested.

For a moment anger overtook her, yet she caught herself, before the words she had on her tongue made their way out in the open. Taking a breath, she pushed out a barely controlled, "Now you listen!" before she continued more quietly, "It won't hurt you to take care of both of them for a while; I did it for more than twenty-four hours now. I know you don't have a problem with Dean and you really need to get over what happened with Sam. He just had his treatment and the other meds and is sleeping right now; hopefully he will be okay until I get back. If he wakes up give him some water, he isn't drinking enough."

Jo rolled her eyes, but stayed silent. She knew better than to argue with her mother, especially when the older woman was right. That didn't mean she had to like it though, not after all that Sam Winchester did to her.

Making her way into the guest room, she checked on the two young men. Finding both of them asleep, she sat down in the chair, the thoughts in her mind anything but pleasant. Why couldn't her mother understand that she didn't want anything to do with the younger Winchester brother?

Ten minutes later, bored out of her mind and still not in a better mood, she decided to go upstairs and retrieve the book she was reading. It took her longer than planned to find it and just as she started to leave her room the ringing of the phone made her turn back. Picking up the receiver, she smiled, when she recognized the voice on the other end.

"Hey Bobby!"

"_Hey Jo, is Ellen home?"_

"She went to run some errands. You try her cell?" She asked.

"_I did, but she didn't answer!" _

"She probably forgot about it. What you need?"

"_Darn" _The grizzled hunter growled,_ "I'm in a hurry. Would you tell her to call me as soon as she gets home? I'm on the road, so tell her to call my cell."_

"Sure, anything I can do for you?" She wondered.

"_Nah girl, gotta go, just give your mother the message."_

With that the connection ended.

Hanging up, Jo started back towards the stairs, when a loud thump from the lower level made her run the rest of the way. Hearing the barking, breathless cough, before she even got there, the sight of the older Winchester out cold on the floor made her stop dead in the doorway. Ready to rush to his aid, she found herself hesitating, when she saw Sam struggling to get out of bed.

Although hardly able to breathe in between the coughs that shook his fevered body, the younger man finally managed to roll out of bed and crawl over to his unconscious brother. Sitting hunched over, while waiting for the coughing spell to end, he didn't linger to regain his breath, when it finally was over. Very gently he lifted up Dean's head and laid it on his lab, never even noticing the blood dripping off his hand where he pulled out his IV line.

"Dean, come on, wake up. Don't do this, please. His voice, gravelly from the respiratory infection and barely above a whisper, was pleading and filled with worry.

Getting no response, he pulled the older man closer; wrapping one arm securely around him, while grabbing onto the chair with the other. Pulling both of them up to standing proved almost too much and loud wheezing sounds escaped from his throat, while his chest flared up and down in a desperate attempt to draw in enough oxygen. Still, he held on tightly to his brother, trying to find adequate stability to let go of the chair, while avoiding to put pressure on his injured leg. Only when another coughing episode hit him, did he give up on that plan and instead let his brother glide into the upholstered chair, before collapsing back onto the floor himself.

Still watching from her position in the door way, Jo suddenly felt like something broke loose inside her, releasing her from whatever had held her to the spot. Running over to the two men, she spared Dean a fast look. Seeing his breathing was even and he was beginning to move, she knelled down beside Sam. The younger man was leaning over, his forehead pressed against the floor, while his arms were wrapped around his chest as body was once again shaken by something that sounded more like strange animal sounds then anything that would come from a human.

"It's alright Sam, let me help you sit up, it will make it easier for you to breathe!" She said, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Feeling the way he flinched at the touch, she was unsure, if he had heard her. So she was glad, when she found him relax ever so slightly, making it possible for her to help him sit. It lasted only for a second though, as panic took a hold of her, when she noticed the paleness of his skin, which was in stark contrast to the dark bluish tinge of his lips. In the end the brownish-green orbs, filled with fear and pleading for help, were what made her regain control again. She couldn't afford to lose it right now. Looking around, she noticed the nebulizer on the night stand. She knew it was too early for the next treatment, but right now it was the only thing that might be of assistance. Grateful for the foresight that led her mother to get the machine ready for the next treatment, she reached for it, turning it on and pressing the mask against the struggling Winchester's face.

"Just breathe, slowly, in and out, it's gonna get better, this is going to help." She soothed.

Slipping behind the tall man, she slid the elastic bands of the mask over his head then pulled him against her, so he could relax.

"Sammy…" Dean sat up, just to let out a groan and fall back into the cushion.

"I've got him, relax!" Jo assured him, hoping it would be enough to keep the older man from getting up.

"What happened?"

"I think you got up to help Sam and passed out, so please, don't even try right now." She answered his question.

"Shit, he still can't breathe."

"I'm giving him his treatment." She assured him, almost jumping, when the younger Winchester tried to pull away from her.

"D'n…" It seemed almost impossible he would be able to get the word out in between the wheezing, coughing and heaving."

"I'm right here Sammy, let Jo help you!" Dean leaned forward, slower this time and put his hand on Sam's shoulder, making sure his brother would know he was there.

Jo could feel the instant change in her patient, as he once more relaxed slightly. Still worried about his struggling breathing, she continued to encourage and coach him.

"Slow breaths, in and out, just let the medicine do its job!"

It was several minutes later, when Sam's struggle finally decreased and eventually his respiration settled to more comfortable level. Letting him rest for a while, while waiting for the nebulizer to finish, she at last took the mask off and turned the machine off.

"Bed…"

Thinking he was asleep, the word coming from the exhausted young man took her by surprise.

"Think you can make it?"

Sam just nodded, leaning forward so she could get out from behind him. Dean pulled his hand back, bracing himself to get up, but she shook her head.

"Oh no, you don't! I don't need both of you on the floor!"

The older man wanted to protest but thought better of it and sat back again. He wasn't happy, yet could see that he would be more of a hindrance than help right now. Watching his brother struggle to move from the floor onto the bed, while Jo did her best to support him, was one of the most difficult thing for him. Everything in him wanted to step in and aid the younger man.

By the time Sam finally was lying down, his upper body supported by several pillows, perspiration glistened on his face and his breathing was becoming erratic again. Still, both Jo and Dean were happy that he at least was spared another coughing spell. It was only the shortness of breath that prevented him from going to sleep right away and as soon as his respirations settled, his exhaustion took over and he drifted off almost immediately.

Happy that one of her patients was sleeping more or less peacefully, the young woman went on to assist the older Winchester back to bed. Although unsteady and clearly suffering from some dizziness, Dean was able to make it the few steps with her help without any incident.

As soon as he was lying down also, Jo shook her finger at him, "No more getting up without help!"

"I'll try!" The hunter promised, knowing that he would repeat his actions should Sam be in distress again.

"Fair enough!"

SN SN SN SN SN

Arriving back home three hours later, Ellen set the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. She knew she was late for Sam's treatment and hoped that the young man wasn't in any distress because of it. Entering the guest room, she was surprised to find her daughter kneeling on the floor beside the younger brother's bed, sponging his face with a cloth soaked with cold water, while speaking in a soothing tone to him.

Initially not even noticing her mother's approach, the younger woman finally looked up, when Ellen was standing right beside her.

"I didn't hear you coming in." She stated, slightly startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you! Do you want me to take over?"

"Naw, I've got it. He just quieted down again. His fever is up and he hasn't been with it for the last hour or so and then he started to get really restless."

Ellen glanced over to the other bed, "Amazing that Dean is sleeping through all of this."

A grin appeared on Jo's face. Retelling the events from earlier, she closed, "I made him take two pain pills a couple hours ago, they put him out in no time. Good thing too, because I really didn't need him to get up again and try to help Sam."

"Good thinking!"

"Yeah, thanks. By the way, Bobby wants you to call him on his cell, it sounded urgent, but you forgot yours at home, so he couldn't get a hold of you." Her daughter informed her.

"I've noticed; guess I call him right now, before I get on the phone with Doc White. I don't like that Sam's fever went up again." Concern lined her face.

"Already done that, he said he would be by in a couple hours and bring another antibiotic."

Leaving the room, the older woman glanced back to see Jo once again tend to her patient, gently pushing some of his stray bangs out of his forehead before wiping off the perspiration. There was pride in her eyes, as she realized her child had not only overcome her aversion, but was now going beyond giving basic care to the young man she had hardly spared a glance only a few hours earlier.

SN SN SN SN SN

Dr. White drew a hand through his hair, a gesture that both Harvelle women had come to know as a sign that he wasn't happy with something. There was no question what this something was, as he just finished checking the youngest Winchester. Right now both of them wished that Dean wasn't awake and anxiously waiting for the results of said assessment. There wasn't anything either of them could do about it though, as asking the physician not to speak in front of him would have been wrong on every level, no matter how much they wanted to protect him.

"I was hoping the antibiotic and nebulizer would have done the job by now," The retired doctor took his stethoscope off and put it into his bag, "but it looks like he's actually gotten worse. I would definitely call it pneumonia now. And I don't like that his fever is so high, I really would prefer seeing him get admitted to the hospital."

For a long moment there was silence in the room. There was a conflict of emotions that was clearly written on the older Winchester's handsome face, after all this was his little brother. His instinct was to say yes, to give Sam the best possible care, yet he knew that every time they went to the hospital the chance that they would be caught rose. Although it was him that the police wanted for murder, Sam was also wanted for lesser charges.

Watching the apparent struggle, Ellen had no doubt what was going on in John's eldest. Although she knew he needed to make the decision, she finally asked, "What can they do in the hospital that we can't do right here?"

"He needs oxygen on standby, just in case and monitoring around the clock. I brought a different antibiotic, but that might not be enough, if he goes into respiratory distress again, he might have to be intubated."

She thought for a moment, "We can do everything here, except of the intubation. How high are the chances that he will need it?" She finally asked.

"Hopefully he won't; I just would feel better, if it was available. Right now his oxygenation is border line without assist. If you want to keep him here, I will bring in an oxygen concentrator and a device to measure the saturation of oxygen in his blood. I'll hang the new antibiotic right now and you need to hang another dose in six hours. I'll send a different one over to use in case his temperature doesn't go down after the second dose of this one." He stopped for a moment, before continuing with a smile, "I take it the monitoring won't be a problem."

"I don't think it will be." The older woman glanced at her daughter, who returned the look without blinking.

"I'll take the first shift!"

"Hey, I'm here too!" Dean protested.

"You son, need to stay in bed and make sure you heal, or you won't be any good to your brother!" The Doc instructed.

"Yeah, but…"

"I know you want to help Sam and you can, by staying in bed and watching him from there. Leave everything else to us. I promise we will take care of him." Ellen said with understanding in her voice.

It was difficult for the older brother to give up caring for the kid he practically raised, on the other side it was true he wouldn't do Sam any good by passing out or falling again. And on the bright side, at least they were in the same room and he could talk to him, if his brother needed him. Leaning back into the pillow, he looked over to the other bed, taking in the younger man's fever red face and the dark hair plastered to his forehead due to perspiration. There were dark shadows around his eyes and the heavy up and down motion of his chest coincided with the wheezing and rattling noises coming from his chest. As if feeling the scrutiny he was under, Sam's eyes opened to reveal their now clouded over hazel, but for the moment they remained open there was recognition and a message of trust in them. It was that one look, which allowed the firstborn Winchester to give up the care for his brother. Sam knew he was right here, ready to take care of him, whenever he needed him.

TBC

* * *

_Hope you liked it. More will be up tomorrow. Thanks to all of you who put me on story alert or favorite story. Please review again. Hugs, Vonnie_


	3. Chapter 3

_First of all, I have to apologize for not updating yesterday as promised. It got a little hectic in the late afternoon. So I'm really sorry for the delay. I wish all of you a Happy New Year! Thanks to everyone who reviewed anonymously, sorry I can't reply to you personally. Also thanks to everyone who added me to favorite or/and story alert. I'm amazed by the response. Hugs, Vonnie_

* * *

Sometimes You Just Have to Trust

Part 3

Jo stopped Ellen outside the room, when the older Harvelle woman came to relief her from caring for Sam four hours later.

"Didn't wanna have to give you report inside. Dean just went to sleep and Sam hasn't been out too long either." She explained.

"How are things going?"

"Actually, Sam had a few of those awful coughing spells, but his temp held pretty steady. He has been sleeping most the time until I gave him the last treatment, he didn't go back to sleep right after that. And Dean has been a pain, constantly worrying about every noise Sam made. I finally got him to take his pain meds again and he settled down."

"Well, I'm not surprised!" Ellen grinned, "I just hope Sam's fever will stay down."

"I hope so too!" Her daughter agreed.

Leaving to go to the bar room, she stopped and turned back to face the other woman.

"You know, I think I came to a conclusion today." She paused, hesitating for a moment.

Ellen gave her an encouraging smile, already having an idea what she was going to say.

"I couldn't get over what happened, what Sam did to me." She looked at her mother, before continuing, "Okay, I know he was possessed by a demon, when he hit and almost…"She stopped, still having a hard time remembering the events, "…almost raped me, but somehow I still blamed him. I mean, I trusted him before and then this happened and I just couldn't believe that he wasn't at partially responsible for it."

Once again she paused, trying to pull herself together, "Today I saw something different though. The way Sam took care of Dean, although he was worse off than his brother and how he was almost afraid to hold on to me, when I tried to get him back to bed, this wasn't how someone would act that almost raped me. He was so gentle with Dean and he put as little weight as possible on me. But there was more to it, it's like he feels guilty for what happened."

"He probably does!" Ellen locked eyes with her, "Look, I know I haven't really had a very high opinion of those boys myself, not after what happened in Chicago. It just brought back to many memories of what happened with your dad and their father. But I know I was wrong. They saved you and brought you back. And the rest, well, let's just say, I know you!"

"Yeah, I made them let me stay there."

"Guess you are your father's daughter." She smiled again, "I don't think you remember that much, but John brought those boys by a lot when he went hunting with your dad. Sam was only a little tod then, barely older than you at the time, but Dean was already his protector. But it went both ways, if Dean got hurt or was sick, Sammy would cling to his side until he was better. Those boys were always inseparable. In a way they had only each other, their dad was gone a lot and never had a lot of understanding for what kids really need, can't blame him though."

"But what about the guilt? I understand now that he didn't have control over his actions, so why in the world would he feel guilty?" Jo's expression showed that she was at a loss.

"I think that's just who he is – a Winchester. They have never been able to accept that there are things out of their control. I heard some things from other hunters about what Sam did while under the control of that demon and it wasn't pretty. Let's just say, what he almost did to you was one of the least. But I also talked to Bobby and he told me that it took the kid weeks to even look him in the eyes."

There was a moment of silence, before the younger woman said, "Guess I should let him know…"

"Yeah that might be a good idea! Now get out of here, you can relieve me in four hours again."

SN SN SN SN SN

After checking on her two patients and finding both of them asleep, Ellen sat down in the chair beside Sam's bed and opened the book she brought. It had been a while since she last found time to read anything not related to hunting. Settling back comfortably, she started to read, finding it not difficult to get drawn in by book, a biography of the men, who signed the declaration of independence. Yet as a trained hunter she also kept her ears open to everything going on in her environment. So she didn't miss the soft noise coming from the younger hunter. Looking up, she noted his head moving around on the pillow and an occasional moan accompanying the wheezing respirations. Sliding over to sit on the bed, she calmingly laid her hand on his brow.

"Dammit kid, you're burning up again!" She whispered, controlling her voice enough to not wake the older brother.

There was no response from the ill young man, except of his head continuing to roll from one side to the other. She checked the clock, finding that it was still a while before the next dose of antibiotics was due.

Torn between wanting to stay close and the need to take action, she finally decided on the latter. Leaving for the kitchen, she returned with a bowl filled with ice and a bottle of Tylenol. She set the medication down on the nightstand, picking up the empty glass that stood on it, taking it and the bowl to the bathroom, where she filled both with water.

As soon as she settled back down beside Sam, she reached for the medication and shook two of the extra strength tablets into her hand.

"Sam, I need you to wake up for me!" She coached him, "I have some medication for you."

A soft groan came from the young man, before his eyes opened to small slits.

"D'n…"

"No, it's Ellen."

"D'n, thirsty…"

Realizing he wasn't completely with her, she put her hand behind his neck, supporting his head. Picking up the glass, she held it up against his lips, letting him feel the moisture. Almost immediately his mouth opened and he greedily sucked in the cooling liquid. She let him take a few sips, before lowering the glass. The reaction was instantaneous, as his eyes opened wide and a protesting gasp escaped his lips.

"Sssssh, it's alright, I got more for you, but first I need you to take the meds." She soothed, sliding the tablets into his mouth.

At first she thought he would spit them out again, but as soon as she touched the glass to his lips again, he allowed the water to enter, swallowing as long as she held it there. This time, when she pulled it away there was no protest, his head relaxing against her hand, as his eyes closed again.

Thankful for small blessings, she set the glass down and dipped a washcloth into ice water filled bowl. Wringing it out, she cooled his face and neck, before repeating the action, this time folding the cloth and laying it on the young man's forehead. Once more she looked at the clock. It was still early, but she decided it was late enough to start the antibiotic.

Having pulled it out of the refrigerator earlier to give the solution a chance to warm up, she retrieved it from the kitchen, hanging the small bag on the wall hook that was placed above the bed for just this purpose. After flushing the IV access with saline and making sure the line was purged of air and she connected them, regulating the flow to a slow drip. If this wasn't going to work, she would have to start the other antibiotic Doc White left.

For a while she just sat there, monitoring the IV and changing the cold compress on Sam's forehead every few minutes. Letting her hand rest on the dark haired head her mind slid back to a time, when she didn't have to put up a tough front all the time. Sure she and Bill both came from hunter families, but after they got married and Jo was born, they decided it would be better, if she wouldn't hunt any longer. That's why they had bought the Roadhouse. And for a while even Bill slowed down, only going out to help friends or if there was a threat in the area. It was a good time and she remembered the times they spent as a family and even the ones, when Jo had come down with a bout of flu or a cold brought back fond memories, as her daughter's illnesses had never been serious but always given them opportunities to spend more quality time together. Sadly all this changed when Bill was killed and she not only had to take care of the business on her own, but also got drawn back into the occasional hunt.

"D'n…, no…h'rt…please…"

The pleading voice drew her out of her thoughts, just as the head underneath her hand pulled away. At the same moment the thrashing started, as long legs threw off the blanket and Sam's arms moved around, his hands reaching for something that wasn't there.

Reacting with lightning speed, Ellen grabbed hold of the lean wrists trying to push them down to the bed, afraid the movement would pull out the IV line. A guttural scream escaped the young man, as he continued to fight her and even though he was weakened by injury and illness, she was unable to hold him down.

"Sam, it's alright, you're safe. Dean is okay too!" She kept her voice as calm as possible, while struggling with the delirious young man.

"No…can't stay…need…get Dean!" Glassy hazels stared at her, not really seeing her; as he continued to call for his brother until harsh coughing made him double over.

Recognizing the lack of air by the bluish color of his lips, she once more attempted unsuccessfully to settle him into the pillow. She needed to get the oxygen on him, but also knew as soon as she let go of his wrist the IV cannula would be out. Close to panic, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, before the same hand gently moved her to the side.

"It's alright, I've got him."

She looked at Dean, but didn't protest, when the older Winchester grabbed hold of Sam's hand.

"Sammy, it's okay, I'm here now!"

For just a second the older Harvelle woman couldn't believe her eyes at the change happening in front of her. As soon as Dean held his brother's hand, the younger man stopped thrashing, his movements seizing completely as soon as he heard the other man's voice. There was no resistance, when Dean pulled him upright and settled him against his chest, one hand sliding through the moist mop of hair, his other supported Sam's upper body while barking coughs interrupted by desperate attempts to draw in air shook the younger sibling.

Grateful when Ellen slipped the oxygen tubing under Sam's nose and right after that handed him the nebulizer mask, Dean pressed the contraption against his brother's face, never once interrupting the flow of soothing reassurances he whispered into the other's ear.

The harsh barking sounds calmed somewhat halfway through the treatment, but the inhalation was almost finished when they completely stilled. By that time, exhausted from not just the cough and struggle for air, but also the fighting before that, Sam had gone completely limp in Dean's arms.

Ellen took the mask from the older Winchester's hand. Although Sam's lips returned to a healthier color, both decided to leave the oxygen tubing in place for now.

"I'll help you settle him back on the pillows!" She offered, observing the pain lines on between his eyes.

"I'm fine; he is breathing much easier this way." Dean assured her just a little too fast.

"Don't be stupid, you're not gonna do Sam any favors by hurting yourself!" Her voice left no room for protest.

Gently she reached underneath the younger man's arms and lifted him up enough for Dean to move out from behind him. Hearing the suppressed moan, she knew she made the right call. She allowed him to fluff up and position the pillows, before she settle Sam onto them, making sure the oxygen tubing was still in place, before she pulled the blanket up to his chest.

"Sit down before you face plant on my carpet!" She demanded, adding with a smile, "If you behave, I'll let you sit with Sam for a while."

There was no way for her to understand any of the mumbling she received for an answer and she was sure it was better that way, but the older brother sat down and after making himself as comfortable as possible, he reached over to hold on to Sam's hand.

"I'm going to get some fresh ice water. Do you want some water?"

Receiving an affirmative nod, she left the room. There was no change in either of her patient's position when she returned. Putting the glass down beside Dean, she went to fill the bowl with water. After she proceeded to wet the cloth in the icy liquid, she handed it to the older Winchester, who in turn put it across Sam's forehead.

"He is still way too hot!" He quietly stated, worry lining his pale face.

"Give it time; hopefully this dose of antibiotic will make a difference. It isn't all the way in yet and it could take a couple hours before you see the full effect." Hoping she was right, she added, "At least he is resting now."

"Means nothing, he just worn himself down with all that thrashing around."

"Maybe, but it would have gotten much worse, if it wasn't for you!" Ellen observed.

For the first time Dean looked at her and smiled, "Yeah well, kid always needs me when he is sick, makes him feel safe."

The hardened woman smiled, taking the pillow and blanket off the other bed.

"Here, let me put the pillow behind you!" She ordered, putting it in place as soon as the older man leaned slightly forward, before laying the blanket over his legs.

Another smile escaped her, when she noticed that Dean never let go of his brother's hand throughout the whole process. She turned off the ceiling light, leaving only the small reading lamp on to illuminate the room, before she pulled the second upholstered chair out of the corner over to the bed and settled into it. It was going to be a long night.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_So here it is, the last chapter. Thank you to all of you. You have really made my day with your overwhelming response. I appreciate every one of you more than you will ever know. And like promised, the exact prompt for the story is in the end. Hugs, Vonnie_

* * *

Sometimes You Just Have to Trust

Part 4

By the time Jo returned for her next shift, Sam's fever had gone down to a manageable 101.5 F. Dean was still sitting in the chair, holding on to his brother's hand, but was now sleeping . Initially reluctant, the older man finally gave in to his own need for rest, after he not only felt the decreased warmth of Sam's skin, but although saw the reading the thermometer showed.

For a moment Ellen was tempted to wake him and make him return to his bed, but seeing how relaxed both Winchesters looked, she decided to leave him where he was. Giving her daughter report, she took leave, hoping that things wouldn't fall apart once again.

After she checked on business in the bar room and finding only two patron, both ready to leave there, she decided to close early, putting a sign up to ring the bell for any hunters, who might show up in search for help. She took time for a less then thorough clean-up, before going upstairs. She checked her watch, when she finally laid down, finding she had less than three hours before her next shift started. Closing her eyes she decided she would sleep now and let Jo have the rest of the night off that way at least one of them would get more than just a few hours of sleep at a time.

Yet sleep didn't come easy to her. Too many thoughts wrecked havoc on in her tired brain. Thoughts of her husband and John Winchester, of things she had said to John's boys and of how the last few days had completely changed her opinion of those two young men.

Almost two hours later she had yet to find any rest. Looking at her watch again, she decided it was probably useless to lie there any longer, yet somehow she was reluctant to leave the warm cocoon of her bed. Just five more minutes, then she was going to get up and make herself some strong coffee before relieving her daughter. Yeah, hot, strong coffee sounded really good right now. She could almost smell it.

SN SN SN SN SN

A knock at the door drew her out of a dream that was more a memory of a one year old Jo and two boys, one a preschooler with sandy hair, the other a toddler with dark curly locks, playing in the sand out in the yard behind the Roadhouse. Opening her eyes, confusion hit her at the light filtering in through the curtains.

"Hey sleepyhead, I've made some coffee!" Jo stuck her head in the room.

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty!"

"What? You let me sleep all night?" Ellen slipped out from under the covers.

"No big deal." Her daughter grinned, "Not a lot happened. Why don't you take a shower and come down. We can have some breakfast together before the boys wake up?"

"Sure, I'll be right down!" She answered, already heading for the bathroom.

It was fifteen minutes later, when the older Harvelle woman appeared in the kitchen, finding her daughter sitting at the table, eating a piece of toast.

"There are scrambled eggs and bacon on the stove, I made extra. I figured Dean might like some breakfast and maybe even Sam might be up for some eggs later."

"Thanks." Ellen filled her plate, taking the bread, which just popped up out of the toaster.

Sitting down, she noticed a full cup being pushed in front of her. Taking a large swallow, she savored the taste of the dark concoction.

"So, how did the night go?"

"Really good!" Jo answered, "Sam's fever held steady. He had another dose of the antibiotic and an hour ago his temp was down to 99.5 F. That's when Dean finally went to his own bed."

Her mother gave her a worried look, "How is he?"

"He actually slept quite a bit in the chair and I think with the pillow in his back he was fairly comfortable. I checked the sutures and they look okay, no infection either. I think he really thrived on being with Sam." Jo mused.

"And the other way around, you should have seen how fast Sammy settled down, when he felt Dean's presence."

"Don't let him hear that!"

"Don't let who hear what?" Ellen looked confused.

"Don't let Sam hear you call him Sammy. Only Dean gets to call him that." Jo smirked.

"Oh, I won't!" She laughed.

"Sam had a pretty good night too. Only a couple of coughing spells, but none as bad as they had been and he didn't turn blue either. I did leave the Oxygen on, it's still going. I just didn't want to run the risk of him going hypoxic again. He slept through the couple of respiratory treatments I gave him and still hasn't woken up."

"That's probably good, poor kid needs the rest. Let's hope he is really starting to get over this thing." Ellen took another sip from her coffee, before starting on the plate in front of her. She still couldn't believe Jo had let her sleep through the night and yet, it gave her a glimpse of the woman her daughter had turned into. Bill would have been just as proud of her as she was.

SN SN SN SN SN

It was ten o'clock, before Doc White's visit woke both Winchesters from their healing slumber. After assessing Dean first and voicing his satisfaction with the state of his wound, he moved on to his other patient.

"I heard you had a rough night!" He smiled at the younger man, while sitting down on the bed beside him.

"I'm fine now!"

The old physician laughed at the response, "Well, we'll see about that in a moment. Think you can sit up for me, so I can listen to your lungs?"

"Sure…" Sam mumbled, but found that it wasn't as easy as he thought, as he had to accept a helping hand from the other man. Finally sitting up, a coughing spell shook him, making him expel a large amount of sputum into the bunch of tissues the doc handed him just in time. Panting several times, while pressing his arms against his aching ribs, he finally looked up, his face red from the strain and tears standing in his eyes.

"How're you doing there?" Doc White asked, holding his hand against Sam's back in support.

"Fine…" The younger man rasped out.

"I can see that! It's progress though that you can get that crud out of your lungs. Now let me listen to you!" He lifted his patient's shirt up and put his stethoscope to the right side of the upper spine, "Breath deep…" He ordered.

Moving the instrument systematically along both lungs, while listening intensely, the doc finally pulled the ear pieces out.

"Here, let me help you." He offered, assisting his patient back down into the pillows.

"So what's the verdict?" The anxious question came from the other bed.

"He still sounds horrible, but compared to yesterday it is a lot better. I really think the antibiotic is kicking the infection in the butt. I'm still going to add the second one, it's only once daily, just to make sure he isn't picking up any secondary infection."

"M' still here, you know." Sam protested.

"Yeah, I know and I'm glad you are, little brother. You really had me worried there for a while."

"I'm fine."

"I know, you said that." Dean smirked, "But you weren't last night."

"What…owe…" The younger brother hissed, as the physician removed the dressing from his leg.

Instantly Dean's protective senses kicked into full gear. Trying to get up, it was only thanks to Ellen moving in and holding him back that he didn't worsen his own injury.

"Sorry…" The doctor apologized, "I tried to be careful, but the dressing was stuck because of some dried drainage."

"Drainage…, is he okay?"

"Dean, I'm fine."

"Say it one more time and I kick you!" The older hunter growled, "I asked him, not you." He pointed at the physician.

"It's just some old drainage, no infection or anything!" Doc White assured him.

"Really?"

"You want to see for yourself?"

"Don't mind, if I do." Dean allowed Ellen to help him over to the other bed. After taking a look at his sibling's leg, assuring that it indeed looked okay, he said, "Alright, it does seem okay."

"Who made you my watch dog?" A visibly annoyed Sam grumbled from his spot in the pillows.

"Be glad I had all my shots!" Dean grinned.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

An amused smile appeared on Ellen and the doctor's face, as they listened to the exchange between the brothers. It went on for a bit longer, until the hoarseness of Sam's voice made it almost impossible for him to talk any longer.

Feeling guilty for wearing his brother down like that, the older Winchester apologized, "Sorry Sammy, I should have remembered."

"I'm fine, Dean."

"Darn it Sammy, didn't I tell you, if you say it one more time, I kick your butt?"

The younger man grinned, wordlessly pointing at his throat.

"Oh alright, you've got me, but only because I feel bad for you already. Don't test me though!"

"I'm done here!" The doctor interrupted, "It would be good for Sam to get up several times a day and sit in the chair. It will help his breathing and clear his lungs faster. Also push fluids and continue the treatments. I'll be back tonight and if your lungs sound okay, I'll order you some Codeine. That will suppress the cough during the night and help you sleep."

He took the oxygen tubing off Sam and turned the concentrator off, before turning to Dean, "I'll allow you to get up as much as you want, as long as you don't overdo it. I also want you to stay away from lifting anything heavier than a plate of food or a cup of coffee. You understand me?"

"Yes, Sir!" Dean beamed.

"That means no lifting or helping your brother either!" The old man added, "Leave that to the women for now."

The firstborn Winchester's face fell a little, yet he was happy to regain this much freedom, at least he didn't have to ask for assistance to go to the john anymore.

SN SN SN SN SN

If someone would have told her a few weeks ago that she would be sad to see the Winchester brothers leave, Ellen Harvelle would have either stuffed her shot gun up that person's behind, or determined them too drunk to know what they were saying. Yet now she was standing in the doorway, watching the Impala pull out of the lot feeling exactly that way.

It had been a week since Doc White had declared both of his patients were improving and ever since then they had watched over one another like hawks over their chicks. Well, in the beginning only Dean had done thee watching, as Sam had slept most of the day. But as another couple days had passed, the younger sibling had become just as protective of the older.

Using the crutches Doc White had brought by to help him walk, Sam had been almost glued to Dean's side. Knowing the older man's tendency to conceal his pain, he hadn't been willing to take any chances. At the same time the doctor's warning about Sam's lungs needing time to heal, had kept Dean out of the bar room, as the smoke in there would have not helped his kid brother's healing.

Sometimes the overprotectiveness had seemed almost comical to the two women, especially when Dean had stayed so close to his brother that Sam had almost tripped over him and in turn Sam had scream for Ellen, whenever Dean had just put his hand on his shoulder to steady him.

The Harvelles and the Winchesters had gotten to know one another much better during this week and Ellen could finally understand what her friend Bobby saw in those boys. So when both of them told her this morning they were going to leave today, she tried to convince them to stay just a little longer. But even her argument that Dean still couldn't lift much and Sam continued to cough and use one crutch for walking did nothing to change their minds. In reality she had known for several days that Dean was getting antsy and only stayed this long because of Sam.

So now she was standing here with two promises to return to the Roadhouse very soon and a feeling she couldn't quite identify. But there was one thing she knew, this event, which could have easily turned into a tragedy, had not only given her, but Jo also, the opportunity to change their mind about Sam and Dean Winchester. And if nothing else, this was the least John's sons deserved. They weren't one's to trust easy, but when they did, they did it with all their hearts and she was going to make sure that she would not be the one to disappoint them, ever again.

FIN

* * *

Prompt - Gen. S2. Post-NO EXIT. A hunt that turns personal (maybe the guys couldn't save the victim, it involved kids, or had something connected with Dad... I don't care and am not fussy) goes seriously south, leaving the boys both injured and bleeding (Sam more than Dean, obviously, and it doesn't matter what their injuries are... just make them both a little bloodied-up) and grappling with "what the hell just happened?" But the thing is, Sam was already coming down with something - preferably of the pneumonia/bronchitis variety - when the hunt began so with his injury, he's really feeling crappy (maybe even passing out in the car). Dean's also at the end of his rope, so he hauls their butts to Harvelle Roadhouse because it's the nearest "safe" place he can think of, despite being chewed out by Ellen in NO EXIT.

Ellen's no longer seriously furious at them - her temper burned itself out and she knows that the Winchester Boys really did do everything they could to keep Jo safe and that the events of NO EXIT wasn't entirely their faults because, hello, it's Jo, and she doesn't blame them for their father's actions involving Bill because she knows they had nothing to do with the incident - and when she sees how beaten-to-west-hell-and-back they both are, she takes them in and tends to them in her hard-as-nails-yet-maternal way, taping up wounds, kissing their poor shattered souls, tucking them in bed and forcing them to sleep and heal, and also helping Sam through his bronchitis/pneumonia.

-

150 BONUS POINTS IF:  
* Dean drags an unconscious Sam to the porch, props Sam up, bangs on the door, and when Ellen answers, manages a "hey" before passing out on her doorstep. (50 points)

* It takes place after BORN UNDER A BAD SIGN and Jo's there and there's much awkwardness between Sam and Jo as he apologizes and tries to make it up to her while he's sick and has to depend on her - maybe Jo's there to give him meds or food or changing his wound dressings - because he's so debilitated. (100 points)


End file.
